AUTHOR'S NOTE
by Indigo Violet Sapphire
Summary: Just an A/N before I upload anymore fics.


**A/N: **

**Hey everyone! To make this quick (so I won't have to do this in future, and so that everyone knows what's happening) here's a summary of everything you need to know in case you wondered why I've become a non-existent FF hermit crab lol:**

**1. I write my ffs on a school-issued laptop (grr) and the internet password won't allow me to access . Yeah, I know, it sucks :C but now I've gotten a new password which will allow me to access it (YAY!)**

**2. I'm doing my HSC (Higher School Certificate) at the moment so it will be awhile before I can upload stories, so when I can I'll be writing them and posting them in bulk, all at once.**

**3. Like a lot of people, I get frustrated with waiting for new chapters of my favourite stories to be uploaded, so I can promise without a doubt that when I upload, stories will be COMPLETE so that you don't have to wait! **

**4. In future, I am planning on writing a LOT of fanfics. I'll be doing fanfics based on The Mortal Instruments, Ingo (of course haha), Gakuen Alice (wish there were more chapters grrr), Thieves (a book by Ella West – I love it to bits!), maybe some Twilight ones, Beautiful Creatures, my own originals, The Book Thief, Hunger Games, The Lovely Bones and a stack load more. Any book I can get my hands on, I will most probably write a fanfic about it. **

**5. I will usually do one-shots, lemons (if you don't like, don't read, because I can be explicit and detailed), songfics, tragedy, drama and romance, drabbles, as well as some generally "just good fun" fics, with no real issues and mainly focusing on feeling good (lemons included in that sense haha) so if you're into these kinds of fics, you're more than welcome to read, favourite, message me, whatever you want – no hate-mail please though If you're a hater, I'll try and rectify the issues you have, but no promises.**

**6. I'll also be posting up new ideas that I have for stories. I might start doing polls if they get substantial attention. **

**7. If you need help with writing a fic (as a co-author) or just need some editing (as a beta) I'm happy to help. If you just want to chat, give me some constructive advice, give me some ideas (Yes, I will add you on the list as a co-author) on fics to write, have any suggestions or anything else, feel free to message me. Also, I love collaborating with other authors, so if you want, let's do it!**

**8. Like any author, I LOVE reviews. So whenever you read, I would love to hear what you thought about it! I don't bite, and I will listen to what you have to say. **

**9. Another thing, I allow fans and others to become part of my stories as characters. I will usually start with an idea, and once it has gained a little attention or if someone likes it, I'll allow them to become a character in my story if they want, provided they give me a character profile via inbox and they let me know what they want to happen to them in the story. In turn, I'll give a rough draft and see what happens there. But please, I don't want too many people in the story at once, because it will be hard to make say, 5 sub-plots intermix to make a fic that doesn't look like a complete jumble. So if you want to be a character, I will only allow 2-3 people max (plus normal characters), and I'll specify in my ideas when I upload them. **

**Love, hugs and happy writing!**

**IndigoVioletSapphire**

**PS: My first fic, Elements, will be uploaded shortly. Right now, I'm just editing it for final touches and when that's done it will be posted immediately. Lately, I've been rereading the Ingo series and once again, I fell in love with Faro and Sapphy, but got frustrated at how they were only having a brother-sister relationship. So I decided to take matters into my own hands and change that. Be warned, there are a few dramas along the way, but there will also be some steamy detailed lemons too ;) But in the meantime, I'll post up a few teasers for what's coming up ok? If you can, please give me some reviews on them as I'd love to hear what you have to say **


End file.
